


A Wizard of Many Names

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Elves, Gen, Hobbits, Maiar, Missing Scene, Rivendell, Wizards - Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six drabbles about the Grey Pilgrim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Conversation (Saruman, Gandalf)

"Where have you kept yourself? I have had no messages, no reports. Even Radegast sends the occasional raven."

"I have been distracted, I fear. Did you know that a most engaging folk has taken root below Fornost? They certainly were not there when we traveled from the Havens, and I was so accustomed to solitude in the north that stumbling upon them was a great surprise, if a pleasant one."

"Folk? Not Men."

“No, not Men."

"Nor the Enemy's doing?"

"They are wonderfully peaceful, not given to ruling or being ruled."

"It is fortunate that I am less easily distracted."


	2. No Ring

My power is in hearts and dreams yet I did not see his. I followed him, my elder and greater, from the farthest West, our purposes the same: to resist Sauron, dark remnant of Morgoth.

I saw too late how he had come to love his own power, begun to treasure craft over purpose. In the White Council, I was distracted by the fresh horrors of Dol Guldur from questioning his arguments for delay.

I feel Narya's presence and wonder if Cirdan erred, whether even now, buttressed by this ring, my friend might yet resist the lure of one greater.


	3. Not Forgotten

The Wizard slid from Gwaihir to Bruinen's bank _Loudwater, the Hobbits would call it_ and he sighed at the reminder. In the distance lay refuge _But for how long?_ and wearily he turned up the valley, bones aching from the cold stone of Orthanc's summit. Their enemies had never been so close, though the Dark One remained in Barad Dur, and his news was terrible.

The rush of water beside the path grew subtly sweeter as he climbed _As the land remembers Elves, so the waters remember their own lord_ and before he entered Imladris he found he was singing.


	4. What a Wizard Needs (Galadriel)

She did not wait for news from north or west, but bent her mind outward, searching for signs in events over the mountains or across the River, or striving with the Enemy to discover without revealing. Thus was she aware of the storm that was not a storm on high Celebdil and knew that Mithrandir was its center. But she sensed him changed, more like Olórin almost forgotten than her ally of many battles and narrow escapes.

When Gwaihir had departed on his errand, she suddenly laughed. _Narya will not have deserted him, but he will need yet another staff._


	5. Celebration

I assured them that this was all quite unnecessary. Oh, Hobbits in the Shire love a bit of ceremony after a good dinner but these Hobbits are not in the Shire, in mind no more than body. The high traditions of Gondor seemed vain in celebration of two dear Hobbits who so unexpectedly find themselves alive with their friends about them. What will they care for bright mail and silver trumpets?

But Aragorn smiled. "They will not think so. Sam will be pleased for Frodo, as Frodo will be for Sam, and the high and noble need to celebrate also."


	6. Aftermath (Barliman Butterbur)

'Twas a queer time, that. Such creatures, men and otherwise, as I'd not seen in Bree nor beyond, when I used to travel a bit, before the "Pony".

Got queerer still in the Shire, too. Hobbits up in arms? Who'd've thought it?

Quiet now, though, and I'm told the old Wizard's gone off somewhere. Won't be back, they say. I'll miss the old fellow. Always liked a mug and a pipe and a story with that one, after the Inn was to bed. Always kept his word, too, he did.

But I'll not complain these days. Another mug, you say?


End file.
